Gurren Jesus
by Dynahazzar
Summary: Jesus et Kamina font équipe pour gagner la 2ème Guerre Mondiale


**Note:** Ceci est une traduction de la fic de **Jasonbobdude** ( u/2271699/Jasonbobdude), elle aussi nommée** Gurren Jesus** ( s/5799222/1/Gurren_Jesus = Normalement vous avez sûrement dû tomber dessus si vous avez échoué ici). Je n'ai rien inventé de moi-même, je me suis borné à traduire en essayant de respecter le plus possible la fic originale. Le but ici est de permettre à nos amis anglophobe de pouvoir en profiter quand même~

Donc non seulement la fic elle-même ne m'appartient pas, mais les personnages non plus (Mis à part peut-être Jesus, Hitler et L'Abbé Pierre que je soupçonne tous trois d'appartenir au domaine public).

* * *

Un jour dans Gurren Lagann, Kamina mourut et tout le monde était triste. Mais il y eut alors un flash de lumière et Jésus apparut.

"Hé Kamina, c'est Jésus! Quoi d'neuf?" dit Jésus.

"Grâce à Jésus je suis revenu à la vie!" dit Kamina

"T'es trop cool pour mourir" dit Jésus, frappant son poing contre celui de Kamina.

Simon, Yoko et toutes les autres personnes du Dai-Gurren-Dan dirent alors au revoir à Jésus et Kamina qui enfourchèrent leurs motos aux flammes peintes sur les côtés et firent un backflip alors que des anges jouaient « Highway Star » de Deep Purple avec leurs guitares électriques en forme de crânes.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, JC ? », demanda Kamina

"On va tuer des Nazis" dit Jésus

Quelque chose explosa en arrière-plan et ils partirent au loin en s'en topant cinq et en roulant à prés d'un gazillion de kilomètres par heure. Jésus est un très bon motard car c'est l'un de ses pouvoirs divin. Comme Kamina.

Pleins de Nazis étaient en train de faire des choses très méchantes dans une pièce.

"Nous sommes les méchants Nazis", dit l'un d'entre eux.

C'est à ce moment que Jésus brisa la fenêtre avec sa moto et atterrit sur le Nazi.

"Oh non, je me suis fait eu", dit le Nazi alors que Jésus lui mettait un coup de pied au visage.

"Oh non!" dirent les Nazis à l'unisson. « C'est Jésus ! »

Alors Kamina brisa l'un des murs de la pièce sur sa moto. "ET QUI PENSEZ-VOUS QUE JE SOIS ? » hurla t-il en scalpant un Nazi avec son couteau de chasse

Les Nazis ne savaient pas qui était Kamina car ils vivaient en 1940 et l'épique n'avait pas encore été inventé.

Alors les Nazis s'énervèrent contre Jésus et lui tirèrent pleins de balles dessus, mais Jésus les absorba toutes dans son corps et les renvoya par les yeux sur les Nazis, qui moururent.

"Je suis Jésus alors je vous aime, même si vous êtes des Nazis et que je vous tue », dit Jésus. C'est un mec super sympa.

Kamina n'a à pardonner les pêchés de personne alors il trancha juste pleins de Nazis en deux avec son katana, puis il fit un backflip et atterrit dans son robot géant. Jésus se tenait au sommet du robot, comme s'il était sur une planche de surf.

"Allons trouver Hitler" dit Kamina. Un Nazi essaya de s'enfuir mais Kamina le tua en le regardant.

Kamina et Jésus foncèrent avec le robot géant au travers de l'Allemagne. Chaque fois que le robot faisait un pas son pied écrasait des Nazis et les intestins des Nazis éclaboussaient le sol de partout.

Jésus dit: "Vu que j'ai mes pouvoirs de Jésus, je peux dire que Hitler est quelque par ici. » Alors ils décidèrent de regarder s'ils ne voyaient pas Hitler.

A la place ils trouvèrent l'Abbé Pierre qui leur dit « Je suis l'Abbé Pierre et pas Hitler ». Alors Jésus et Kamina ne pouvaient pas le tuer car c'est un bon chrétien craignant dieu et apportant la joie aux gens.

Mais l'Abbé Pierre retira son masque car c'était en fait Hitler ! « Je t'ai bien eu Jésus » dit Hitler

Kamina dit "C'est pas bien de se moquer de Jésus, méchant Hitler" et il mit un coup de pied dans le visage d'Hitler. En même temps, Jésus mis aussi un coup de pied dans le visage d'Hitler, mais dans l'autre direction. C'était au ralentit et c'était vachement classe.

"Hitler, je vais te botter le cul au nom de mon Père, de Moi et du Saint-esprit » dit Jésus.

"Moi aussi" dit Kamina

Alors Jésus et Kamina chargèrent toute l'énergie Spirale de l'univers entier par le pouvoir de la prière et tirèrent un gigantesque rayon laser sur Hitler pour qu'il meure lentement.

"Merci Kamina", dit Jésus "Si tu étais un peu plus épique tu serais Jésus toi aussi »

Alors Kamina et Jésus s'en tapèrent cinq puisque tous les Nazis étaient morts.

Fin.

* * *

Je n'ais aucune idée de la manière dont on répond aux reviews, donc je vais suivre les conseils qu'on m'a donné et je vais faire une partie de réponse en dessous. (Ouais ça casse un peu le rythme, m'enfin au point où on en est on s'en fout un peu).

**RAR:**

**à Honorableetnéanmoinsinconnu Guest n°1: **Heureux que ça t'ais plu. Je ne sais pas si l'auteur original apprécie les champignons, mais je peux assurer que j'étais parfaitement sobre pendant la traduction ^^


End file.
